


meant just for you

by thepalebluedot



Series: you are in love [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, all the haus kids show up (except jack and shitty obvs (rip))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepalebluedot/pseuds/thepalebluedot
Summary: It's not a big deal, really.Well.Will figures it's not a big deal unless he lets it be one, but it sort of is anyways, without his permission.





	meant just for you

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao three years later I started part two and a year after that I finished it! A work four years in progress. She's done and I'm proud of her. ("She" is both this fic and also me.) It's never too late. Also since I started this so long ago it's become an au where nursey lives in the haus but dex does not.

Will wakes up feeling warm.

In his half-asleep haze, he’s dimly aware of something draped across his chest, and there’s something warm and solid pressed up against the entire side of his body.

It’s warm, and when he cracks his eyes open, it’s barely light out. Too early. He closes his eyes and shifts towards the warmth. He’s asleep again before he was ever fully awake.

When Will wakes up a second time, his body is warm, but his feet are fucking freezing, and his right shoulder is being crushed against the wall. It’s light out now, and he glances around through half-shut eyes and there’s nothing but blank white space outside the window and—

The window in his dorm isn’t next to the bed.

This isn’t his room.

He freezes, then panics for about two seconds before remembering: blizzard. Stuck at the Haus. Chowder on the couch, Will in Nursey’s room—wait, fuck.  
Nursey.

Will can’t move because Nursey is pressed up all along Will’s back. His nose is pressed into the back of Will’s neck, and his breath is hot on his back.

Nursey’s arm is draped around his waist. Will is still trying not to think about it.

Nursey runs hot, but he’s pulled half of the blankets to his side, and there’s nothing protecting Will’s feet from the cold. He can feel Nursey’s nose pressing against the back of his neck and he feels his whole body heat up. He doesn’t have to be able to see his own face to know he’s blushing.

He remembers what he told himself last night. He’s not going to let it be weird. Nursey is a cuddler by nature, it’s no surprise he’s unconsciously using Will as a teddy bear. It’s no big deal. Just two bros sharing a bed because they’re stuck in a snowstorm.

He shifts around, trying to free his arm from where it’s trapped somewhere between the pillow, the bed, and the wall, and Nursey starts to stir. His stubble drags against the back of Will’s neck as he rolls over, and Will—Will needs to get up right the fuck now.

“Fuck,” he mutters, then, shoving at Nursey’s arm where it’s draped across his chest, “Nurse.”

Nursey groans, and his grip tightens, which, great. Naturally.

“Nursey.” Dex shoves at his arm again. “Nurse, come on.”

Nothing. Alright, fine. Dex is—Dex is pretty built. He’s aware of this. It’s hockey season and he spends a good amount of his time working out. He has the physical capability to move Nursey off of him and back to his own side of the bed. But Nursey’s warmth pressed along his side is comforting. It’s nice. He doesn’t get to do this a lot. He isn’t the most tactile person, which is something he accepted a long time ago, but. It’s just nice.

For a moment, he wonders if he should just close his eyes and wait it out.

His feet are still freezing, though, and he knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep. It’s too early in the morning to put in one hundred percent effort and use his muscles, so instead he starts poking Nursey in the ribs.

“Nurse. Dude.”

“Mhm.”

“Move, man.”

“No.”

“You’re fucking heavy dude,” Dex whines, and now Nursey is mumbling something that Dex can’t quite make out, mouth moving against Dex’s shoulder. And that—that is a lot. Dex needs to move, he needs to get up right fucking now, immediately.

“Move, dude,” he says, and grabs at Nursey’s sleeve to drag his arm away. Nursey turns his head to look up at him, chin digging into Dex’s arm.

“You’re mean.”

“You’re heavy.”

Nursey buries his face back in Dex’s shoulder. “Mean.”

“It’s time to get up, Nurse.”

“No it’s not.”

“Okay, it’s time for me to get up,” Will tries.

“Lame,” Nursey says, but shifts over so he’s no longer laying on his arm. He snorts as Will climbs over him and tries not to fall as his foot gets tangled up in the sheet. It’s too early for this. It’s barely even light out, or maybe it’s just the snow making it seem dark. There’s no clock visible anywhere in the room.

So that’s why he’s always late, he thinks, and wishes it didn’t make him feel so fond.

Will goes downstairs to find Bitty and Lardo sitting on the kitchen floor in their pajamas nursing mugs of coffee. The oven is on, and there are mixing bowls soaking in the sink.

“Muffins,” Bitty says.

“Blueberry?”

Bitty rolls his eyes. “Of course.”

Will smiles at him

He opens and closes half the cabinets before finding his favorite mug, the big one with the cartoon lobster. He has no idea where Nursey found it. It was probably meant to be a joke, but it’s a nice mug. It’s big and the paint doesn’t chip, and that’s all that matters, really.

He fills it to the brim with coffee, adds sugar, and then leans on the sink and lets his head rest on the cabinets. It’s early, and he has nothing pressing to do today.

The snow makes everything seem muted and gray, and he lets the sound of Bitty and Lardo’s voices wash over him. The snow is still falling outside the kitchen window.

Time passes, and eventually Ransom shuffles into the kitchen in a ratty Leafs shirt. Will is surprised to see him alive this early.

He sits in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, and Lardo shuffles around so that she’s leaning against his knees. He ruffles her hair, and Bitty laughs quietly. She rolls her eyes at them. Ransom nods at Will and leans back in his chair, also seeming content to just listen.

It’s eight something in the morning, and the rest of the Haus is still quiet. Will doesn’t think he’s ever seen it this peaceful.

He wonders if this is what it’s like to live here, if Bitty and Lardo and Ransom get to have these quiet moments every morning before the chaos of the day takes over.

It seems nice.

The clock on the oven tells him it’s a few minutes past nine. The muffins are cooling on the stove and Ransom is braiding Lardo’s hair.

Will knocks back the rest of his coffee and turns around to finish the dishes.

It’s almost eleven before Nursey reappears, collapsing into the chair next to Ransom and begging for coffee. Will sits down across from him and hands him a hot pink mug that’s half full of coffee and half full of cream and sugar, which earns him a bleary smile.

“Love you, buddy,” Nursey says, shoving his feet between Will’s.

Will’s chest tightens, but he smiles, and it comes easier than he thought it would. He rolls his eyes for good measure.

No one in the Haus has proper snow clothes. Ransom and Holster both have some outdated ones back at home, as does Will, but Bitty and Chowder had never seen a snowflake before coming to Samwell, and Lardo and Nursey always just improvised. Today, they all have to make do with their winter coats over three layers of sweatpants. Ransom grins at them and tells them the more they move around, the warmer they’ll be, and Lardo’s sigh can probably be heard across campus.

Will tries to shove snow down Nursey’s jacket and doubles over laughing at the sound he makes.

Nursey tackles him, and then it’s Will’s turn to screech as snow touches the back of his neck. Nursey is lying half on top of him, grinning and breathing heavy, and Will is laughing at Nursey and at himself and the stupid noise he just made.

Nursey’s eyes are really green.

Will’s laughter trails off. Nursey just keeps looking at him. He opens his mouth like he’s going to say something.

The moment breaks when Chowder drops a handful of snow on Nursey’s head, and then it’s all screaming and ice cold revenge, teaming up to try and bury Chowder in the snow.

Will honestly doesn’t know how Bitty keeps the kitchen stocked, but they have enough chocolate and various chocolate powders for hot chocolate. Not enough milk, but no one is about to complain. This time, he’s the one who ends up sitting on the kitchen floor, back leaning on the cabinets with Nursey’s shoulder pressed against his.

“What are the odds that Stop ‘N Shop is open,” Bitty wonders.

“Pretty good,” Holster says. “At least one of them has to be. It’s only like half a foot. Maybe a little more.” Bitty stares at him. “It’s New England, they don’t fuck around.”

“Wack,” Chowder says.

“Yes,” Bitty agrees. “So who’s going with me to Stop N’ Shop.”

“Which one is more likely to be open, though,” Lardo interjects, which opens up a whole other debate about which one is closer, and which one has cashiers that are more likely to drag themselves to work through half a foot of snow.

Murder Stop ‘N Shop wins out. Will gets roped into coming along.

Well, Nursey volunteers, and Will goes too because it’s him or Chowder, and he loves Chowder to death but the kid is from California and sure, he spends most of his time on an ice rink, but it’s not quite the same as trekking through snow in 20 degree weather.

“How do y’all live like this?” Bitty says two minutes in. “Year after year?”

Will shrugs. “Some years are worse than others.”

“It’s not quite as bad in New York,” Nursey says. “Less snow. Still cold as fuck, though.” A pause, then, “I wish there was somewhere we could go sledding.”

“We’d also need sleds,” Bitty reminds him.

“Anything can be a sled,” Will says.

Nursey side eyes him. “Anything?”

Will nods. “If you try hard enough.”

“Anything?”

“Never had real sleds, parents said it wasn’t worth it for a piece of plastic we use five times a year, so we always improvised. Worked out just fine. You’d be surprised how far a trash bag can take you.”

Bitty snorts. “You and your siblings?”

“Yeah.”

“You miss them?”

“Yeah.”

Nursey bumps his shoulder. “We used to go to Central Park with one of those shitty plastic sleds before we broke it. Then we went with storage bin lids, they worked alright.”

They walk in silence for a few moments before Nursey says, “What about you, Bits? You miss home?”

“I miss the heat,” he says, and goes quiet.

By the grace of god and the universe, Murder Stop n’ Shop is open. They’re the only customers.

Bitty grabs a basket and heads towards the baking aisle with purpose, Will and Nursey trailing after him.

“Need help, Bits?” Nursey asks.

Bitty rolls his eyes. “You can carry it home. Go get snacks or something.”

Nursey widens his eyes. “Can I get a candy?” he says, faking a kiddie voice.

Bitty laughs. “Just one, mister.”

“But Mom,” Will joins in. Bitty rolls his eyes at them, and they all grin.

“Get a thirty rack, too,” Bitty adds.

Will follows Nursey to the candy aisle, only half surprised he wasn’t kidding.

They both just stand there for a moment, considering their options. Nursey rests his chin on Will’s shoulder. “What should we get?”

It takes Will a moment to process the question. Nursey’s voice is quiet in his ear.

He grabs a bag of milk chocolate Lindt truffles off the shelf and taps the side of Nursey’s head with them, then says, “We’re out of popcorn, too,” and turns to head to the snack aisle.

“Hey,” Nursey says. Will stops, looks at him. “I don’t know your favorite candy,” he says, voice strange.

Well. If he had to pick a favorite candy in the whole world, he’d pick the candy lobsters they sell at York beach. Those things are fucking delicious. But they don’t sell them in Murder Stop ‘n Shop, and he knows Nursey will almost definitely tease him over the fact that they’re lobsters, so.

“Swedish fish,” he says. Nursey grabs a bag of them off the shelf too, and Will turns and heads towards the snacks again to hide how soft he knows his smile is.

The thing is, Nursey wears his heart on his sleeve. He tells them all he loves them at least once a week. He’s a hugger, and there have been countless snuggling sessions with Chowder and Bitty and Ransom and even Will, these days. He’s tactile by nature.

Will’s heart has started to do this annoying, fluttery thing every time Nursey touches him.

He isn’t going to let it be a big deal, because it isn’t. Nursey doesn’t mean anything by it. As for Will, he’ll just get over it. Eventually.

Will and Nursey carry the groceries home, because there’s an unspoken consensus that Bitty bakes and expects nothing in return, so the rest of them help out with small favors when they can. Or big favors, sometimes.

“Brownies, to hold y’all over,” Bitty says when Will lingers in the kitchen after the food is put away. “You can help if you want, but it’s really no trouble.”

Will preheats the oven and greases the pans, ducks his head and smiles when Bitty ruffles his hair on his way out. “Call me for cleanup,” he says.

“Sure thing,” Bitty replies.

Joining everyone else in the den gets him roped into Beerio Kart. Will kind of fucking sucks at Beerio Kart; he’s good at the drinking, not so much at the driving. He taps out two races in, having not finished the first and barely finished the second. He hands his controller off to Ransom and settles back onto the couch.

On the floor in front of him, Nursey shifts so that he’s leaning on Will’s legs. The next race is starting. The countdown finishes, and he’s driving one handed while chugging, swerving slightly but somehow maintaining 6rd or 7th place, depending on the moment. Nursey’s strategy is to finish his beer as quickly as he can and then focus on the race, and by the time he’s halfway through the second lap he’s fighting for second place, biting his lip in concentration.

Will wants to rest a hand on his neck, to run his hands through his hair.

Instead, he leans back into the couch, and breathes, and pulls himself back into the moment. The Mario Kart music is cheerful and bright, the whistle of someone finishing a race. Nursey’s weight against his legs, vibrating as he laughs. Ransom cursing as Lardo crosses the finish line seconds before him.

It’s a good moment, a good day.

Will is content. He’s tipsy and full of brownies and everything is warm, feeling soft and golden because of the snow outside.

Ransom and Holster just got back from walking Lardo home, and Holster launches his cold, damp body onto Nursey’s bed and demands candy. Chowder shrieks as Holster’s hat touches his bare foot.

Nursey whines, “C’mon, not my bed.”

“Candy for the safety and dryness of your bed,” Holster says.

“Well, it’s kind of too late now, bro,” Nursey says, but hands over the bag of truffles. Holster moves to the floor, and he and Ransom linger for a few minutes but soon make their way upstairs.

There’s a vine compilation playing on Nursey’s laptop on his desk, and Chowder’s head is hanging upside-down off the bed as he watches. Nursey keeps throwing popcorn at Will, trying to get him to catch it in his mouth. Will resists, for a minute, but gives in and plays along, if only to keep as much popcorn as possible out of the bed he’ll be sleeping in tonight.

“Do me,” Nursey says, and opens his mouth at him.

Christ, Will thinks, and blindly chucks a piece of popcorn to make it stop.

“Not even close, bro,” Nursey laughs, grabbing it off the bed and eating it. “Again.”

Will actually aims, the second time. It helps that Nursey’s mouth is now full of half-chewed popcorn. He sinks it, and Nursey chokes for a second, sending the three of them into hysterics.

“You fuckin’ dumbass,” Will cackles.

“Fuck you,” Nursey wheezes.

“How even,” Chowder laughs.

Nursey starts quoting vines, and Chowder decides it’s time for bed.

“Goodnight, fools. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Will says.

“Love you C,” Nursey echoes.

Will brushes popcorn bits off the bed.

“I miss Vine every day,” Nursey says.

Will rolls his eyes. “I know.”

“Oh?”

“You say that every day.”

“Aw, you do listen.”

Will rolls his eyes again, then reaches for a pillow to smack Nursey in the side of the head with.

Nursey sticks his tongue out at him. “Mean.”

“Whatever.”

Nursey flops backwards onto the bed, head narrowly missing the headboard. Will shakes his head. He gets up to close the door and turn out the lights.

“Fuck, it’s dark.”

“You say the smartest things, y’know.”

Will doesn’t bother with a response. He shuffles across the room, managing not to trip over anything and climbs blindly into bed.

It’s quiet for a few minutes. He stares at the ceiling waiting for his eyes to adjust, or to fall closed, whichever comes first.

His eyes are closed when Nursey says, “Hey.”

“Yeah?”

He’s quiet for a moment. Will hears him inhale, then, “Do you like me?”

Will’s heart starts pounding in his chest. “Of course I do. You’re my best friend.”

“Oh,” Nursey says.

Another few minutes pass in silence, because. Because because because. He couldn’t have meant that the way it sounded, right? It was just a moment of insecurity, brought about by all the shit Will talks and the way he’s bad at expressing affection. He wanted words of affirmation. It doesn’t mean. It doesn’t mean what Will wants it to, anyways.

“But do you like like me?” Nursey says quietly.

“What?” Will says, and it comes out hoarse.

Nursey rolls over. “Nevermind.”

“No, I mean. Yeah, maybe.”

Nursey lets out a quiet huff that might be a laugh.

“Why?” Will whispers.

Nursey rolls over so he’s facing Will. Will feels frozen in place.

“I just thought, maybe. Nevermind. It’s chill.”

So it’s not chill. Which means, which means. “Do you like me?”

“No. I mean, yeah, maybe,” Nursey mimics.

Fuck, Will thinks. I’m the worst.

“Okay,” Will says. “I deserved that. But. Do you?”

“You’re my best friend,” Nursey says, and it echoes softly inside Will’s mind.

Quiet washes over them, again, and Will breathes. He remembers last night, how he told himself it wouldn’t be a big deal. What’s the worst that could happen? he thinks. Worst case scenario, he goes to sleep in Chowder’s room and walks home early tomorrow and never shows his face again. Or something like that. But maybe. It seems like maybe they’re on the same page, for once. And he can’t stand the thought of not knowing.

He rolls over so he’s facing Nursey. Breathes.

“I do. Like like you.”

“You bastard,” Nursey whispers, and Will’s heart stops. “Let me lay here for hours thinking I made it weird. Fuck.”

Will laughs quietly. “Sorry, sorry.”

“No, yeah, maybe,” he says again. “The fuck am I supposed to do with that? I was this close to climbing out the fucking window, you dick.”

“Sorry, I don’t know, I panicked!”

“I’m still panicking.”

“Me too, I think. Fuck,” he breathes.

“We’re so bad at this,” Nursey says.

“Hey, we made it this far.”

They smile at each other in the dark, like idiots.

Nursey rests his hand on the side of Will’s face.

“Can I kiss you?” he says, voice low and almost shy, and Will softens.

“Yeah,” he breathes.

Nursey shuffles closer, hand cupping Will’s jaw.

Nursey’s mouth presses against his, and he opens his mouth slightly in response.

Nursey’s mouth moving against his, lips soft, tasting slightly of chocolate. Unbelievable, Will thinks.

Nursey’s tongue traces his bottom lip, and Will rests a hand on Nursey’s waist, thumbing at the bare skin above his waistband.  
They break apart, eventually.

“You’re my best friend, too, y’know,” Will says, and it comes out hoarse, and he finds that he means it.

Nursey tucks his head against Will’s neck and presses a kiss to it.

Will breathes, and breathes. This is a little bit of a big deal, and it’s scary and new and exciting and this is his best friend.

This is his best friend.

They’ll figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> beerio kart is a drinking game in which you have to finish your beer before you finish one 3 lap mario kart race


End file.
